To Guide Blind Eyes
by sweetthings8
Summary: Sold originally as a child slave in America; Sakura's life has improved significantly. Now with her life beginning to take off, Sakura must travel to Konaha, her home town, to excel in her medical studies. What challenges await? More than you think. S x S


To Guide Blind Eyes

I wanted to take a different approach to this story; I've decided to tell it from one single point of view, as a sort of challenge to myself.

I want to know what you think, if I've messed up anywhere or if I should be ashamed for even starting this. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD: **REVIEW**

* * *

><p>He guides me down the loading ramp at the airport. Everything is too loud in here. I can't find my bearings. The echo in here is maddening.<p>

_My name is Sakura Haruno._

"Sakura." The voice to my left is comforting and I smile in his direction, clamping to his arm even tighter.

There are people everywhere in this room; I can feel them. They brush past my arms and jostle my bags.

_I am 17 years old and am moving to Konaha from America to further my medical studies._

"Come on! The garage is only a few more feet ahead of us." He calls from my right. I rush forward and he leads me into the open air.

His name is Father. He feels like an open breath of air in his own self; the only person that can control him is mother, and she's thousands of miles away right now.

_I'm afraid of going all by myself, but at least father will see me off._

"Sakura-san?" A voice calls from the right. Two people approach. One is dark and the other is sunlight. "Of course it's Sakura-san, dobe!" A huskier voice snaps. Both of the people are male, and both have strong accents.

_I'm told that my hair is the most beautiful color of pink in the world. _

I hold my hand out and the lighter one takes it in a firm grip, his fingers are calloused; he's a hard worker with a joking side. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" He's difficult to understand, his accent is very strong. Naruto is brimming with light and happiness; I find myself smiling and giggle. "Sakura Haruno."

_I'm told that I'm breath taking; that I comfort people by being near with my beauty. _

The other person takes my hand. He's masculine and overbearing; he gives off a dark aura. "Sasuke Uchiha; you'll be staying with my family." I can tell from his voice that he's annoyed. I can't tell if it's at me or because of Naruto. His hands are much more scarred, they're beyond strong. I nod my head sharply. "Sakura Haruno."

_My eyes are unique; they're a pale jade and as clear as pools of light, but just like the rest of me…_

Sasuke stands there for a number of minutes; I can tell he's scrutinizing me. He bends his face close to mine, he smells like tomatoes. I can feel my father stiffen next to me. "Sakura-san?" Here comes the question; I can feel the curiosity pouring off of him. "Are you blind?"

_They're useless. _

* * *

><p>Their accents are so strong it's difficult to understand. Sasuke is much more fluent in English than Naruto. I'm told that Naruto spent a day learning how to introduce himself to me.<p>

"Sakura-san, how much Japanese do you know?" Sasuke asks; we're sitting in a large car. I can feel the empty space. "Very little, I'm ashamed to admit it. Seeing as I'm native Japanese."

I can tell Naruto wants to ask me something; I guess it's embarrassing because he and Sasuke keep arguing. "Will you teach me Sasuke?" Sasuke stops talking to Naruto. "Teach you what?" I sigh. "Japanese, of course." I can tell he's even more aggravated now; his deep voice is pinched with annoyance.

Naruto is laughing on his side of the car. "Of course Sakura-san, we could spend my training time going over the language." I smile widely. Naruto plops down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean into him and smile.

"How do you say 'thank you?'" I want to thank Naruto myself; Sasuke sighs "Arigato." I repeat the phrase to Naruto and he answers with a string of Japanese. I cringe.

"We'll be arriving in Konaha in a matter of minutes. You're lucky, not many vehicles are allowed into Konaha." He says this crudely; I assume that everyone in the town runs from place to place, seeing as they're high class ninja, and am immediately offended. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm incapable of running or walking about by myself."

Sasuke pulls back; I can tell he's surprised. I don't normally get angry. "Hn." I bite my lip; I can tell Sasuke is angry.

I bet he doesn't have a lot to do with girls.

I walk myself up to the Hokage's office swiftly; almost taking a few tumbles down the stairs might I add. On my way up things begin to turn blurry. Sasuke and Naruto lean against the walls and wait for the Hokage to let us in. I hold my head in my hands to stop the room from spinning.

I can't sense anything in this room; my normal abilities to gauge where I am are thrown off in here. I'm starting to get sick; I don't know where the closest exit is or where Sasuke and Naruto are anymore.

There's something blocking out my perception.

"S-Sasuke? I can't feel anything." I feel myself slumping to the ground. "Sakura-san?" Naruto has his arm around my shoulders in a moment. Sasuke is standing over me; this makes things worse, besides not being able to sense anything, Sasuke's dark aura is everywhere.

"Outside, take me outside!" Sasuke picks me up, my is he strong; the two of them rush me out of the building.

I can feel again.


End file.
